


Dialogue prompt: “Are you gonna stand there or you gonna hand over the chocolate?”

by Dean_pie_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Halloween, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_pie_castiel/pseuds/Dean_pie_castiel
Summary: It's another Halloween night at the bunker and Dean decides to have a little fun. Find out what trick he pulls on Sam.





	Dialogue prompt: “Are you gonna stand there or you gonna hand over the chocolate?”

It was Halloween once again and Sam and Dean where watching some scary movies. Dean was feeling kind of like a jerk in the joking sort of way.

So he decided to play a little trick.

"Sammy why don't ya go get us some snacks." Dean asked trying his best not to smile.

"Sure Dean but pause the movie jerk." Sam said with a little bit of a snort as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ya got it bitch." Dean said right before Sam walked into the kitchen.

As soon as Sam walked into the kitchen Dean. Up and put it in the movie It and got it ready to show Pennywise as soon as Sam walked in.

Sam walks in carrying a tray of chips popcorn and chocolate bars. As soon as Sam enter Dean hit play he made sure he had the volume clear up on it you can hear the screeching noises and see the clown pop up on screen.

Sam screamed and threw the tray straight up in the air chips popcorn and candy bars went everywhere and Dean turn off the movie.

"Happy Halloween bitch." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Happy Halloween bitch." Dean said with a chuckle.

" come on Sammy it was funny and you know it by the way a**re you gonna stand there or you gonna hand over the chocolate?”** Dean asked with a chuckle and a smirk.


End file.
